Revenge
by Zoroark Girl
Summary: Mira was one of Frieza's henchmen until she learned he killed her parents and escaped with help from Vegeta and Nappa. Nowadays, she trains with Piccolo and Gohan. But when Frieza seeks revenge on Mira, she reunites with Vegeta and Nappa, and the three team up with Piccolo and Gohan to stop him, but this battle may be too much for her when Frieza learns her hidden love for Vegeta..


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters! The only character I own is Mira cause she's an OC! And another thing, this Mira is NOT the time breaker member Mira created by Towa in the Demon Realm! **

* * *

"Zarbon, don't let her get away!" a british alien voice yelled to a henchman with large muscles and a long green braid as they both dashed after a girl.

The girl was fast, faster than any other saiyan hybrid Freiza had ever seen. She was agile, too, she dodged every one of Zarbon's attacks while still keeping a firm hold on the dragon ball she had managed to take.

Suddenly, the girl stopped several hundred feet away from Freiza and Zarbon. They stopped, too.

"Is that all ya got?" the girl taunted them, holding her arms out from her sides, a look of mischief in her mismatched-colored eyes. Freiza flicked the tip of his tail in annoyance. This girl had always been a pain with her quick sarcasm and attitude, but she was a good aspect of his plan to retrieve all the dragon balls. She had helped him retrieve the one of them, and he couldn't let her get away with it. He fought the impulse to kill her.

"Now, Mira, listen to me," Freiza said to her, walking towards her, forcing himself to keep his voice calm. Mira took a step back for every step forwards Frieza took. He had been much kinder to her than he'd been to anyone, and he was determined not to lose his composure now.

"No, I'm not listening to you any more!" she snarled, tightening her grip on the dragon ball in her hand and her voice rising. "All my life, you lied to me! How could I have been so simple-minded?!" she cried, throwing her head back against the stone wall.

"Mirage-" Zarbon started, addressing Mira by her nickname, but he ended with a yelp when Mira smacked him hard across the face, the impact sending him flying across the room and straight into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Frieza smiled the slightest bit at seeing this successful (yet novice) attack, but his smile quickly faded.

"Mirage-"

"Don't 'Mirage' me! That won't work on me anymore!" she snapped, startling Frieza. How dare she speak to him this way! He had allowed her to hide among his minions, the only condition being she became one of his henchman. She taught many of the others how to fight. Being half human she looked like a malnourished human female, but being half saiyan, her frail appearance hid great strength, and one hell of an arm to crack that whip. He had learned that when he was caught in one of her violent rages.

"You better watch the way you speak to me, Mira," Frieza growled. "Or what?" she used her incredible speed to try and land a punch on Frieza, but he was faster, catching her fist inches from his face. "Really Mira? You call _that _an attack? I wouldn't even use such a weak attack for a dumb little puppy," he sneered, challenging her. Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger as her hand went for her chain whip on her belt. _Crack! _She gave it one crack, startling Frieza and making him take a step back. _Crack! _This time she hit Frieza, the chain wrapping around his arm, sending him flying forwards, all of it happening in a split second. Mira used her telekinesis (though she was very inexperienced with it) to help the whip send him flying across the room, landing with a sickening _thud _on the floor.

"You...you little bastard!" he sputtered, stunned by her sudden strength and staggering up to his feet. She stood with her hip cocked, her whip still in hand. "You just used me to get the rest of the dragon balls, didn't you?" she snarled at him, tossing the dragon ball in the air and catching it, repeating this several times. Frieza stood, a sinister smile on his face.

"Guilty as charged," he said, spreading his arms out from his sides as Mira had, daring her to try and strike him again. A low growl escaped Mira's throat as she looked to be trying as hard as she could to not kill Frieza, but he knew exactly what would make her snap:

"Anyone ever tell you you're an exact mirror your parents? Your mother's beauty, but your father's strength. Too bad they're both dead," he sneered at her. Mira's attention snapped towards him, her violet and turquoise eyes flashing with anger as she charged Frieza. Smiling, knowing he could overtake her, he caught her fist again, caught her whip as if almost hit him, spun the chain around her waist and held her against him, one hand holding both ends of the chain and the other having a firm grip on her neck.

"You stupid girl, Mira," he said right in her ear, something she absolutely hated. She stiffened. Mira never liked people being close to her, much less holding her against them, because the one time she couldn't defend herself the best was when she was ambushed from behind. Frieza obviously knew this. "You stupid bastard, Frieza," Mira growled back at him. He shoved her away as he held up one finger, which a small, red, glowing ball was forming. It was his Death Beam. He was going to try and kill her. She leaped away, but then was frozen in place as the beam shot straight at her. It was as if she were paralyzed.

In an instant, the flashback returned to her: the Death Beam was the same move Frieza used to kill her parents. The flashback was a replay of her parents' deaths. She stood frozen as the beam came closer and closer-

_"Look out!" _a voice said, snapping Mira out of her thoughts. She yelped, but she couldn't dodge the beam in time. Suddenly, someone shoved her out of the way of the beam.

_BOOM! _The entire building they were in began to tremble and fall apart. Frieza watched as a figure stayed close to Mira, who looked to be almost passed out. He used the emergency teleport to get him out of there. But as he caught one last glimpse of her, he saw she flipped him off, then fell limp as a doll. Passed out. Frieza couldn't help but smile.

_Soon, I'll have my revenge, Mirage, soon..._

* * *

Mira awoke outside laying against a rock. "Huh? Wha-?" she groaned, trying to sit up, but wincing at the pain shooting up her spine. She looked around, but she didn't see the dragon ball in sight. She was outside, a good distance away from what used to be Frieza's hideout.

"Vegeta, look! She's waking up!" a deep voice said. "Shut the hell up, Nappa! I can see that!" another male voice said. She squinted to see the two figures sitting not far from her. One of them, she guessed he was Nappa, was incredibly large and muscular, while the other was smaller, had spiky black hair, and an intimidating look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Nappa asked. She nodded. "Was I passed out?" she asked, shaking her head. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything after she felt someone shove her out of the was of the Death Beam.

"Yes, you were," the smaller one said, looking her straight in the eye. _Saiyans, _she thought. They were both saiyans. That explains the armor.

"I'm Nappa, and this is Vegeta. He was a prison-"

"Shut up, Nappa!" Vegeta yelled.

"Prison bitch," Nappa said in a lower voice, making Vegeta turn a slight pink. Mira bit back a laugh. "What's your name?" Vegeta asked, locking his gaze with Mira's.

"M...Mira. But Frieza and the others called me Mirage," she said. Vegeta had a curious look in his eyes. "Mirage?"

"Yeah Because I can do this," she started. She held her hand up, making the scenery change from a flatland to a dense forest. She had gotten every detail right; The almost unbearable heat, the stiffling humidity, even the background noise of the exotic birds and river nearby. Mira put her hand down on the ground, andeverything disappeared, returning to its original appearance. "I can cast illusions of people and places," she explained briefly.

"Interesting," Vegeta started. "I've never met another saiyan who could do that," he said. Mira straightened up. "How did you know I was saiyan?" she asked. Nappa grinned. "He was watching you fight Frieza!" he yelled. "Nappa!" Vegeta yelled, turning pink again.

"Yeah, he watched you fight! He said things like 'interesting' and ' she fights pretty good for a girl-' " he got only that far before Vegeta punched him in the arm. "Shut the hell up, Nappa! You were watching her more than I was!" he yelled, immediately smacking his hand over his mouth. Mira looked Vegeta in the eye.

"Wha..then..why did you save me?" she asked, unsure of what to say. "You don't need to serve Frieza." was all Vegeta said about it. The look in his eyes made her question how he would say that (after all, he didn't know Frieza like she did...did he?) She didn't ask anything else about it.

Suddenly, Vegeta stood. "You need to get some rest. That was one hell of a battle against Frieza, Mirage," he said to her. She blinked at him. Did he call her Mirage? Why not Mira?

Vegeta apparently realized this. "Augh! Uh...I mean Mira. You really need some rest," he said, facepalming himself. Nappa smiled at Mira. "He's right," he said. She nodded, then realizing she had been about to fall asleep the entire time. She fought to keep her eyes open, but finally surrendered and fell asleep.

* * *

"Vegeta, why _did _you save her?" Nappa asked Vegeta, snapping him out of his thoughts. Nappa did have a point. Why _did_ he save her? Because she was one of the last of the saiyans like him and Nappa? Or was it some other reason? He really didn't know.

He looked at Mira, and only then did he actually notice her appearance. She had to be at least half human, seeing as no saiyan had two different colored eyes. Her right eye was a captivating violet and her left was a beautiful turquoise blue. They were a sharp contrast to her fiery red hair, which was pulled back in a braid that fell almost to the middle of her back. She wore all black tank top and pants and earthen military style boots. The only thing not black was her belt, which was white and held a long chain Vegeta guessed she used as a whip and a long, shiny dagger.

"Vegeta, you're staring," Nappa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times, processed what Nappa said, and turned red when he realized it was true. He looked away from Mira. She was actually a bit pretty...for a saiyan hybrid. Vegeta immediately wished he didn't think that.

"Vegeta, you think she knows where the other dragon ball went?" Nappa asked. Vegeta turned to face him. "Frieza probably took it, and if he didn't, he's probably looking for it. We should go after it," Vegeta answered. Nappa looked up at the sky. "But what about Mira?" he asked. Vegeta looked back at Mira, who was now asleep. "She'll be fine. You've seen her fight; she can defend herself," Vegeta answered. He felt releuctant to leave her for some reason, but he overcame that feeling and levitated several feet off the ground. Nappa nodded and followed Vegeta.

"Do you think you'll see her again?" Nappa asked as they flew outwards into the midnight sky. Vegeta cast one last glance at Mira.

"Someday, I hope so."

* * *

**This is just like a flashback chapter. The next one will be in present time, like what's actually happening to Mira. If you don't understand, just wait until Chapter 2 and you'll get it. **

**And another thing, the characters might seem OOC, but I'm basing them on their Abridged versions. Frieza's voice in the real episodes is not high pitched at all, but yeah, just putting that out there.**


End file.
